When the leaves fall
by bakagohome
Summary: What will Arthur do when his roommate/brother is out for the summer and he finds a mysterious body in the pouring rain? And what will he do when the body is still breathing! PLEASE REVIEW! T for abuse and censored cursing Slight asakiku Fail summary.
1. Chapter 1

When the leaves fall by: bakagohome

**(A/N):1 ****With a sudden urge to write a japan fanfic this was born! Enjoy and I own nothing but the idea for this crappy fic~!**

* * *

><p>Running, running, and running.<p>

I am running as fast as I can.

Huffing and puffing.

That's all I am doing. And all I can feel myself doing. I don't even notice the rain and the dark clouds bursting with rain.

All I have with me is my katana, my bag, and the clothes on my back.

I have all of my belongings and I will set out my new life here on the open road, because I am never going back. Never ever ever again will I stay in that mad-house, and I hope that they'll never find me.

Good bye old life and hello freedom.

* * *

><p>"Arthur that is not fair! I wanna go with uncle France!"<p>

"You're not going with him until you do your chores Alfred."

"But c'mon! I can do them later!"

"No, whenever you say later it's always 2 weeks until you do them, now go and clean or you stay here."

"But-!"

"Alfred."

"Alright, whatever."

"Thank you."

Alfred started walking towards the kitchen to clean up and I went and sat down to read.

Alfred was my younger annoying fraternal twin brother who stayed an apartment with me while we went to college.

We went to school on scholarships and pay for things with money from our jobs and uncle on occasion. In our parent's will there was an incredible amount of money left for us, which is enough to buy several houses and numerous cars with. It seems that they were Billionaires before they died.

Our uncle who we call France (his real name is Francis but he always has a girl on his arm and is crazy about love.) is our gaurdian since Alfred and my parents died soon after our birth.

We usually hang out with France's kind & funny son, our cousin Mathew. He's also in college and he's really quiet but gets lost in publc easily. He also has a polar bear that can walk on two feet!

Alfred was supposed to go fly to Canada for summer break while I would stay here. He's going to stay with Mathew and go have fun while I stay here.

I usually go to England though so I have quite an accent and we are half british and half american.

I'll finally have some peace from his incessant talking! He'll be in an air plane while I'm jogging so I better read quickly!

Now let's see where was I? Ahh, yes! Miss Fairy was talking to mister Sparrow about the Golden Lily's whereabouts!

* * *

><p>I'm running and running and now i'm out of breath.<p>

I currently am walking rather slowly. My clothes are soaked but my duffle bag is water proof, so no need to worry there. My katana is also fine and theres hardly and trees I could sleep under with out risking them finding me.

Oh! There's a few bushes over there. I could sleep there.

Pant... pant... so... close!

With great relief I collapse under the brush not caring whether I get sick or not.

"I only...Hope...That I will not make it... That'll show... them..." I mutter before drifting off.

* * *

><p>"Later buddy!" Alfred yells<p>

"Don't do too much illegal stuff and always wear a jacket!" I yell back

"Kay!" and with that he opened his umbrella, closed the door, and left.

Not 5 minutes later I yell **"****FREEEEEEDOOOOOM **_**AT LAAAAAAAASTTTTTT!"**_

After of 10 minutes yelling, cheering, dancing, and getting yelled at by the neighbors I get a hold of myself and start to change.

Now, I get on my jogging clothes and umbrella and set off into the night.

It felt good to be in the cool rain, watching the almost completely set, sun.

It felt even better to be away from Alfred.

* * *

><p>I just jog and walk and alternate between the two like always. It's so peaceful and quiet out here. I've already traveled 3 miles from the apartment.<p>

And I'm enjoying the peace from everything.

I start to walk off the road and onto the path that leads to the park nearby. I walk a little more taking in the scenery with the little amount of daylight left and I just sit down on a swing when I get to the park.

I sit and sit and just swing my legs.

I feel completely at peace and happy.

If only that body over there wasn't blocking the veiw of the rose bushes... WAIT, _HUH_?

**"WHAT IN THE NAME OF TEACUPS IS GOING ON?"**

I frantically ran over to the body lying almost 100% directly in front of me.

"H-Hey! Are you alright?"

I immediatly start shaking them and feel for a pulse.

"N-no Brother- STOP!"

The person is mumbling in his sleep and his eyes open for a few short seconds while I sigh a sigh of relief.

"How about we take you home and get you cleaned up hmm?"

I pick up the person bridal style and his belongings and start walking home. He wasn't exactly heavy but he surely wasn't light! Along the way home I keep saying aloud for no particular reason...

"Hold on, just **_please_** keep holding on will you?"

"I know you can."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):2 Well how'd ya like it? This is the longest a fic I've ever made! Whew! I'm wiped-out.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME WANNA UPDATE QUICKER~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): 1 HORAAY FOR MAGGIE! SHE MADE ME WANNA UPDATE! GREAT JOB BUD!**

**Please enjoy this crap and look! It's longer today!**

I was suddenly out of the rain and back in my brother's house. He was standing in front of me and my other siblings were standing behind him.

He was holding his wok.

"Kiku, your sole being has brought shame, dishoner and utter disgust to this family and you know that."

It was happening all over again.

"Oh, n-no!" I wispered.

I could hardly even breathe.

My first instinct was to cry and beg for mercy. But knowing my siblings I knew they spared no one.

And they never showed anybody kindness, save amongst themsleves.

My second instinct was to run for my life knowing what was next. But just like before I was quickly grabbed by Yong soo and pinned to the floor by Kaoru.

Yong soo was the only one I knew was on my side but was as scared as heck to disobey our siblingd.

I would be too.

When she saw I was pinned down Mei started snickering and asked Yao if they should kick me.

Since he had an especially sweet spot for Mei he decided to give his approval.

Suddenly I was out of breath and even sooner I was clutching my side gasping in pain.

"How do you like that you ******* worthless pig?"

Mei kept on passionatly kicking and kicking. Soon after Yao joined in and was started hitting me; on various limbs, with his wok.

It was flwalessly made with Iron so the pain was spectacular.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed so loudly my throat started hurting.

"What's the matter Kiku, can't handle a little pain?" Kaoru joked

"He's a wimp, always has been and will be." Yao retorted

It went on for hours with them mocking me, pulling my hair, and beating me up.

I always wonder why I never commited suicide before. Oh yeah, because Yao's room is right next to the kitchen so I wouldn't be able to get a knife and everything else isn't good enough or is gaurded.

When they finally decided to leave me to writhe in pain I breathlessly sighed.

There was a little blood on the side of my T-shirt and loose jeans.

I decided that today was the day.

I'd go ask for Yong soo's help one last time and i'd be free.

After I carried the lad, soaking wet, back into the apartment I realizied it was nightfall already. A few moments later he or she was stirring and opened their eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"W-w-where am I?" They said in a shaky voice while shivering.

"I found you in the rain unconsious and decided to bring you home so you won't get sick. Quite brash of me really, but it was the only thing that seemed right."

"T-thank you. But I-I am so cold, could I take a bath?"

"Why not?" I replied and smiled.

I decided to draw a bath immediatly.

After gently laying their belongings on the (clean) floor I asked if he or she could take of their clothes.

Surprisingly, they asked me too take off their clothes for them.

A few moments later I realized that I would have to strip them down.

I started blushing madly.

'There you go again Arthur! Already blushing at the thought of taking someone's clothes off! Man up!' he thought.

"Alright" he said aloud and decided to carry the mysterious being to the bathroom instead.

After making sure that the water was the right temp. He proceded to place the person on the rug. Then they assumed a sitting position.

"Before I start, are you a male or female?"

"M-male." The boy said.

"And your name?"

"Kiku."

"Alright Kiku, here goes then."

Arthur was about to leave when Kiku asked him a shocking question.

Noticing how large the tub was Kiku suddenly asked: "I-If it's not to much trouble will you bathe with m-me?"

Knowing that the answer would be no he braced for a slap on the face or a kick in the side as his brothers did whenever he would ask for anything.

"W-well if you want then why not?" The other said while turning red.

"R-really?"

"Yes. And by the way, I'm Arthur." He said while taking off his shirt.

Before he could put his shirt down he suddenly smelled smoke.

"What's burning-OH NO MY SCONES!"

And Arthur dashed out of the bathroom.

After Arthur left Kiku stepped into the steaming tub.

He also started to take notice how it was filled with bubbles.

After he sat down, he could finally relax.

"Kiku, if you don't mind i'll just shower later." Arthur said from out side the door.

"Kimochi na." Kiku said

"Err, what?" Arthur asked

"It means 'feels good' in my native language which happens to be, Japanese." Kiku answered while smiling

"Oh. Well, I'm English if you couldn't tell, also i'm half American."

Arthur replied from the other side

"Oh."

They became silent and Kiku just relaxed for a while.

"Arthur-san."

"Yes?" while still outside the door

"Why did you take me from the park?"

"Well, I couldn't have just left you there to catch pnemonia when I could've just helped you."

"Oh. Well I thank you very much."

"It's no problem!"

Arthur left and then Kiku began to wash his arms and chest with his hands. He started to realize he couldn't do his back.

And decided to ask Arthur to help him out.

"A-Arthur-san!"

Arthur hurried to the door and replied

"Need any help?"

"Hai." Kiku said while blushing.

Kiku's back was facing the door since he was staring at the tiny window above the soap holder thing.

Arthur chuckled then opened the door and grabbed a spare wash cloth. He put some soap on it and began scrubbing Kiku's back.

Kiku sighed and relaxed. Arthur was enjoying himself and the two just felt happy together.

After another 5 minutes Arthur left and 30 minutes later Kiku proceded to get out and dry himself.

"Alright, let's go." Kiku said

He got on a towel and draped it over himself like a robe.

Kiku then walked to the couch where his things were, put on some clothes, and then turned to see Arthur who grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going Arthur-san, I'm still a little damp. Aren't you?" Kiku questioned.

"Yes, and we're going to my room of course, now that you've bathed." He said changing his mind about showering

"O-o-oh." He was blushing so hard he could've been mistaked for a fire hidriant.

Although, Arthur didn't notice a silent and red Kiku behind him muttering 'So direct, isn't this a little to forward?'

**(A/N):2** **REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWS make me update fasterrrr!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)1:** **I thought things were a little to unhappy and dark (THAT'S THE MOOD OF THIS STORY R-TARD!) sooooo since I happened to click on the beatmap Pinball by Nightcore (Kudosu to osu fans and peppy!) I decided to liven things up a bit!~ Oh and the previous chapter was only like 200 words longer XD sorry!**

I DON'T OWN HETALIA! IF I DID EVERYONE WOULD NOTICE CANADA AND SEALAND! (Hint hint for future chapters)

* * *

><p>Apparently when Arthur-san said that'd we'd go to his room he meant to get his clothes and camp out near the fireplace.<p>

Oh.

Well, that's...

I don't know even.

I can't really descirbe how awkward, weird, and relived I feel.

Thank _**Goodness **_Arthur-san can't read minds.

After Arthur-san grabbed his clothes and sleeping bags we went to a living room where I could not see any fire place.

I stood silent and still for a while watching and the t.v. while he was fully clothed and moving the sofa and some boxes to make space for something. He moved so more boxes and a fireplace was revealed!

"Arthur-san I don't think aparments are supposed to have fire-..."

"This one does for some reason."

"Oh."

"Well, the guest rooms aren't safe enough for you to reside in."

"Safe enough?"

"Alfred, my twin who currently is in Canada for the summer. He did some awful things in those rooms."

"I suppose you'll tell me about it some other time then."

"Yes, now let's get your clothes dry and warm up this freezing room."

After Arthur-san had lit some fire wood and set up "camp" as he liked to call it we lied in sleeping bags and watched the flames bloom.

Poetic, yes?

After me and Kiku(yes me and Kiku now hush!) lied down we just stared at the flames.

It was a lovely time we had with a eachother.

"Kiku, why were you in the park?" I proceeded to ask.

"..." Silence was his response

"That's alright if you-"

"My siblings."

"Pardon?"

"My siblings are the reason, I'm tired so let's just please sleep."

"Alright. Good... night?"

"Ayasumi-nasai."

"Shall I turn off the t.v.?"

"No."

"Ok."

Some shuffling was heard and soon we were drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):1 OOOOOOOOOH MY GOSH I'M SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT BUT IT'S 1:04 EXACTLY AND I'M TIRED AND YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME FEEL GUILTY FOR HAVING THIS PARTIALLY TYPE IN ADVANCED AND NOT WORKED ON SO I SLOPPILY ADDED A CLIFFHANGER/BAD END AND POSTED THIS SORRY! D'X**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N):1 OOOOOH MY GOSH I'M SORRY THAT THE LAST CHAP WAS SO SHORT! AND I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I'M THAT KIND OF PERSON!**

**Read on dear creatures! **

**I own nothing hetalia belongs to funimation, hidekaz himaruya, blah blah blah...**

* * *

><p>When I woke up it was bright, quiet, and the morning sun was slowly rising over the horizon.<p>

So different from back in that trash hole.

I was content and happy with Arthur-san, he was so nice and kind, warm and gentle, so unlike my family.

I smiled as I turned over in my sleeping bag.

But then I noticed a tuft of blond hair in my line of view and felt oddly warmer than usual...

_Oh my_ _**gosh!**_

I had worked my way into **Arthur-san's** **sleeping bag.**

And his arm was over my waist.

_HIS ARM was on __**MY WAIST**__!_

Why was I just thinking these thoughts and blushing like a fire hydrant on fire (Be quiet I just woke up) for the past five minutes and not moving away from him I don't know.

…

And I still hadn't moved away.

"O-oh my goodness!" I whispered while silently removing his hand and sliding into my own bag.

"K-kiku wha..." He mumbled in his sleep

I sat up froze instantly and slowly turned my head to him.

As he lay there I thought how peaceful he looked.

"Kiku why were you in the rain?" He mumbled

I just sat there and watched him as he continued.

"I really want to know Kiku! I want to help you because I care for you, even if we just met."

I instantly felt a soft warm sensation blossom in my chest and on my face.

" Kiku, what made you go and lie there in the park?" he said while turning over to me.

I was shocked at his words, not knowing whether he was awake or asleep I just stared.

After a minute passed I lied down and watched him.

Then suddenly his eyes slowly opened and I immediately rolled over and closed my eyes.

"Oh, Kiku is still asleep eh?" I heard Arthur-san say before yawning rather quietly. "Best not to wake him then." "I think i'll just sit here and think for a minute though."

Feeling stupid about my decision since I really had to pee I was about to get up and tell him I was awake until I heard him say something that caught my attention.

"Poor guy, being in the cold rain unconscious like that. I wonder if I should call the police to report a found person."

My face turned into a mask of horror while giving me a fish out of water look.

"Or maybe the hospital, but they might ask for information and I doubt he has any or will want to show his face." He said while sighing

"I hope he's not a serial killer or a mugger, then I'll have to hurt him and he's too dear to me for that, heh heh."

I quickly snuck a peek at his face to see it blushing incredibly.

"He is really cute aside from all the scars on his body and face though but it will be sad when he has to go."

All the while, my mouth lay agape as I said nothing.

I didn't think he thought I was cute and I never realized the possibility of me having to leave this warm place and this warm person. My brother might even have sent my siblings after me just so he could torture me again.

In that moment I started sniffling, then whimpering, and then I just stated flat-out crying. I instantly got up and ran.

"Kiku?" I heard Arthur-san call after me.

Not knowing where I was going I just ran and ended up in the bathroom somehow.

I just sat down against the bath tub and cried and cried.

* * *

><p>Arthur-san came to the door moments after I locked &amp; shut the door he started banging on it saying "K-kiku! What's wrong! Are you offened or anything? Just talk! Whatever it is I'm very sorry for but I want to help!"<p>

I started yelling "No no no!"

And in between sobs I managed to croak out:

"Arthur-san is sure to kick me out! I don't want to go back to Onii-san's! No, no, nooo!"

And then I shoved my head in between my knees crying even more.

"Kiku..." Arthur-san whispered.

A minute later I heard keys jingling and the bathroom door opening up slowly.

"Kiku."

I said nothing and merely looked at him. My eyes were red and puffy and tears stained my face and clothes. My nose was runny and my hair slightly ruffled.

Upon seeing my crying face Arthur-san's face turned a little red and then he instantly walked over and kneeled.

"Kiku I didn't know you felt that way." He said while looking down. And then I noticed drips of water falling from his face.

"I may not know what kind of life you've been living, but I'll protect you from the horrors of it." he said while tears streamed down his face.

"Arthur why are you crying?" I hiccuped

"Because these tears are for you and how I feel about you being so hurt."

My face was still sad even though I felt happy with what he said.

And I pulled him closer and hugged him tightly.

"A-arthur-san! T-thank you."

"It's not a problem at all Kiku."

I managed to smile while he said this. But I frowned at my next sentences and I pulled apart from him.

"M-my family hurt me. Physically and emotionally." I said and with that even more tears flowed from my eyes.

"I was always my mother and father's favorite. And when my brother turned 18 he and I started arguing and I broke his favorite ceramic panda which was chewing on a piece of bamboo our grandparents got him before they died."

"My father and him got into an argument about it and my furious father stormed out of the house. My mother chased after him and they were talking on the sidewalk when a drunk driver happened to hit them..."

Arthur-san said nothing. But I continued.

"My brother graduated highschool and took over caring for our family. He never went to college because of it and all of my siblings hated me for it. My brother went crazy but he refused to go into the hospital. He was fine and normal unless you brought up our parents deaths and the panda."

"Since my family hated me so much they always beat me with woks or took my wallet and threw it into the toilet after they've used it. They've also trashed my room numerous times, set my bed on fire, locked me out of the house in the middle of winter, and have kicked and punched me in-and-out of consciousness." My eyes had started watering and his did too.

"But I decided that I was going to leave them after numerous failed attempts at suicide, so I left then happened to collapse in the rain and under some brush and woke up in your care."

And with that I burst into tears again.

"K-kiku! Dear lord! How have you even managed to stay alive?" "Goodness gracious! You're surely not going back there! I'm sure I can get you adopted by my uncle, he's a social worker and we'll surely get this sorted out!"

"T-thank you! Arthur-san! No, Arthur! Thank-you!"

"It's no problem at all dear friend."

And with that we both hugged each other tightly and cried for almost 2 hours.

When noon came we showered and ate breakfast, which was tea, slightly charred bacon, and crispy scrambled eggs. But delicious nonetheless.

"Kiku let's go out for a walk, I'm sure you'll enjoy it!" he came up to me with his beaming grin.

I was a little hesitant but decided to go along.

"Yes Arthur." And I smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):2 Sorry for whatever it is I should be sorry for! DX I was worried about this being too short, and then I wanted it to be 10 pages in OpenOffice but it became 9 and then 10 and now I'm sure it's only slightly longer because of the author's notes! And the story is progressing faster than I wanted it too! DX**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N):1 OOOOOH MY GOODNESS I'M SORRY THAT I DON'T UPDATE FREQUENTLY! I SUCK! DX **

**Read on dear beings! **

**I own nothing hetalia belongs to funimation, hidekaz himaruya, yadah, yadah, yadah...**

* * *

><p>Arthur and I just walked side by side through the part in the late morning sun.<p>

Just then I realized how lucky I am to have met a person like Arthur-san; no Arthur.

***cue blushies***

He's such a caring person, and too kind at that.

I walked a little slower as I grimaced at the thought of how if I were any one of my siblings, I'd have already robbed him or if Mei, seduced him.

Seeing my frown, Arthur stopped walking and turned to me to ask what's wrong.

"Kiku you alright?"

"Hai."

He took that as a yes after seeing my smile.

We started walking faster and we passed various flower beds and rose bushes.

I recognized some of them like Azaleas, Tulips, daises, and lilies.

After a while I realized that we entered what seemed like to be a field of flowers with a small shelter and bench like stage in the midst of it all.

"Kiku let's go sit down!" Arthur said while smiling.

"Hai." I smiled back

As we made our way to the benches I noticed a few patches of chrysanthemums.

I stopped walking and Arthur kept going not noticing until he sat down a few yards away from me on a bench. He looked up and said nothing to me, but smiled instead.

I stooped down and grabbed a Chrysanthemum and examined it.

He wasn't going to bother me though which was more than peachy for me.

"Chrysanthemum..." I mumbled

* * *

><p>Kiku and I had headed to the park while we were on a stroll. I sat down on a bench and watched him doing nothing in particular.<p>

I didn't want to bother him since he looked like he was thinking of something gloomy.

He was mumbling what appeared to be chrysanthemum since I could read lips fairly well.

"I wonder what kind of life you've have..." I mumbled

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):2 YES LEAP DAY! WOOT FEB 29TH!**

**Well I finally am back andddd with a super short chap sorry! I couldn't really think of much... x_x *yawns***

**And that blushies thing I got from one of Markcrilley's videos! GO READ MIKI FALLS OR WATCH HIS VIDS! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N):1 Not much to say except that I'm tired. **

**And this is a flashback sorta chap and Kiku's parents would probably be Thailand and Vietnam. =3=**

**Read on lovely creatures! **

**I own nothing Hetalia belongs to Funimation, Hidekaz Himaruya, dah, dah, dah...**

* * *

><p>"My little Chrysanthemum... I love you soooo much!"<p>

"I love you too Okaa-san." My 11-year old self said as I snuggled some more into her warm hug while she sat contently on the couch. I gazed at her long blackish-brown hair which wasn't in a pony tail for once.

My mother and father were wonderful people who were always kind, loving, understanding, pushovers who rarely ever punished us. It took a lot to get them mad. And it took a whole lot more to get them to argue with anything. My brother Yao liked to get my parents mad since him and everyone else was adopted and I was the only child of my parent's who was born from them.

For some reason my siblings were jealous of that probably because they used to live on the streets when they were kids.

* * *

><p>Well, on that day in particular since Yao was a very jealous person and was incredibly jealous of me, he and I especially weren't on good terms. His had girlfriend kissed me on the cheek one day as a joke before she moved away and when he saw us he was furious. Fortunately she left before he could yell at her but that didn't mean I was spared.<p>

We fought and rumbled until we were bloody and bruised, with him being mostly bloody from my scratching & biting. While I was mostly bruised from his punches.

Eventually our parents found us and broke us up.

When I had stood up I accidentally tripped on one of my shoes on the floor and hit the ceramic panda our grandparents left him before they died. Yao was unusually close to them and loved them dearly and visited a few times a week.

Yao immediately turned his attention on to me and stared in horror as he realized what broke.

"A-a-a..." He said in shocked silence

I didn't even breathe.

Because of the face he was making and the piece of ceramic bamboo I somehow caught in my hand I knew there would be _h*ll_ to pay. My parents had caught on by now and were stunned.

"_**A-A!"**_

Yao fell to his knees and started crying uncontrollably.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY PANDA! NO ARU, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO!" "GRANDMA! GRANDPA! NOOOOOOOO!"

"Now Yao it was an accident!" My mother said desperately trying to calm him down.

"_Shut up_ and **die**!" He roared back

I was too surprised to even try to get away.

My father just stood there and stared since he liked that panda too.

"Yao, don't say that! I'm your _mother_." Okaa-san said in a soothing voice.

"F*ck off!" He yelled angrily.

My father had snapped out of it now and was scowling.

"Yao! What is wrong with you! That is your **mother**!"

"I don't care! She needs to _disappear_ so I can **kill** Kiku!"

"YAO WANG. HAVE RESPECT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! IT'S NOT KIKU'S FAULT!" My Oto-san yelled.

Our family name was Honda but my father must've been boiling mad since he never called any of my siblings by their full name including original last names.

"Oh, so when are you gonna start giving a crap about me huh? It's always Kiku this! Kiku that! **I wish you would die too!** _All of you!_"

I had managed to some how back away so I wasn't as close to Yao as I was before in case he wanted to fight me again.

My father was a volcano now.

"I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU ON THE STREETS!" My father replied

"I WISH YOU DID TOO!" Yao screamed

And that was the last straw.

My father walked straight up to Yao and slapped him with as much force possible right on his cheek.

Yao was stumbling backwards and was stunned and stared at my father with wide eyes.

My father only said "I hope you have yourself a good life."

And walked out the door of the living room.

It took my mother a few seconds the process what just happened until she ran after him.

Yao shot his glare back to me after a minute and screeched:

"UUGGGGH! I HATE YOU ALL!" and just punched the wall.

* * *

><p>I was saddened by what just happened and embarrassed when I caught my siblings peeking through the doorway.<p>

"Kaoru! Yong Soo! Mei!" I yelled while frowning

They jumped at their names being called so suddenly.

Yao looked horrified when he saw them.

"Sorry, nii-chan but we heard and saw _everything_."

A minute of silence passed by.

No one spoke up but we all walked outside to find our parents.

All except Yao who merely watched through the window.

Our parents were on the sidewalk and really close to the road talking apparently.

"Oto-san! Okaa-san!" I yelled before they turned to us.

My siblings were on the porch, but I walked down the steps and stood in front of them.

All of a sudden we all heared this loud rock music playing and turned to see a car swerving down the street real fast.

We were all just watching the spectacle until we realized that the car was fast approaching at an alarming rate and was heading straight for us.

My eyes widened and I backed away but somehow tripped and fell into the street.

My parents saw this and my father quickly hauled me up and mother took me and threw me away, and my father hugged my mother tightly moments before their approaching end.

The car had hit them dead on and threw their bodies right onto the porch's concrete stairs.

It swerved away from the curb after the contact between them and the bumper and just stopped. It quickly drove away making those moments scar my family for the rest of our lives.

"Oto-san... Oka- !" I screeched with tears flowing down my face and blurring my vision as I ran to their unmoving bodies.

My father only croaked out "Kiku, Yao, i'm sorry..."

My mother only mumbled "I love you all my children."

And with that they were dead.

My siblings didn't even bother to say anything since they were even more stunned than I.

Yao ran out of the house and only stared at their bodies.

"Kiku." He whispered

I didn't even look at him.

"THIS. IS. ALL. YOUR. FAULT!" he yelled out

I looked at him with cold & hard eyes.

I slapped him with even more force than my father did on the opposite cheek.

My siblings were even more stunned and Yao too.

I merely took one last look at my parents and walked inside the house to call 911.

**"I HATE YOU!"** my brother screamed and I did not look back.

* * *

><p>"And so that is what happened Arthur."<p>

"..."

Arthur who was kneeling next to me did not say one word.

I looked up at him and saw tears streaming down his face incredibly fast.

"Why are you crying Arthur?" I asked and put one hand to his cheek.

Arthur grabbed my hand with both of his and croaked out:

"You need someone to cry for you and someone to laugh with you and that I will surely do Chrysanthemum!"

"You deserve at least that." He said and then grabbed me and brought me into a tight hug.

"A-Arthur-!" I said while getting teary eyed and quickly hugged him back.

In this field of flowers we were just crying and sobbing.

Crying about my past.

And sobbing about the effects.

Arthur gently put both hands to my face and lifted it up slowly.

"And you also need someone... To wipe away your tears." He said while gently wiping them away with his thumbs.

"Arthur!"

I didn't know why but at that moment I kissed him gently on the lips, but he gently kissed me back. And we sat there in that field being as close as we probably ever will be.

"I love you Arthur." I whispered to him

"I love you Kiku." He softly replied back to me.

I love you, oh so very much.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):2** SUCH A SAD STORY WAHHHHHHHH! No bold font today~

So how did you guys like this? Because...

THIS. CHAPTER. SINGLE HANDIDLY. INCREASED THIS STORY'S PLOT BY LIKE 3,000%. I WROTE MY BUTT OFF TRYING TO GIVE YOU GUYS A NICE LONG CHAP BUT INSTEAD IT WAS HARDLY 300 WORDS LONGER THAN USUAL.

THIS SURPRISINGLY TOOK LIKE 2 HOURS TO WRITE! IT'S LIKE THE FIRST CHAP ALL OVER AGAIN. Ugh...

**REVIEW** MAN.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N):1 SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for never updating. Meh. And a little twist in this chap. \(^~^)/ Ironically as I type some of this, I'm listening to When you leave (NumaNuma) Nightcore mix which I have an S in one level for those of you osu! Fans. XD **

* * *

><p>"Yao, have you found him yet?" My younger sister said to me as I entered the kitchen.<p>

"No." I sighed as I stared out the window

"Poor little Kiku, I wonder what goes on in that head of his." Mei said while she poured us some tea.

"Me too. And you mean her, remember?" I replied

"Oh yeah, I forgot how she wanted us to call her a boy all the time." Mei smiled

"Yes aru. She was always a little weird." I remarked.

"**I smell tea!"** a certain loud mouthed child yelled

"Want some Yong soo?" Mei offered

"Sure sis!" he happily replied

"Where's Kaoru?" I asked

"He's talking to Kiku's doctor." he said

I sighed "I wish she would just come back home. Why she believes us to be monsters, I'll never know." I said in exasperation

"But you do know." A certain calm voice said to us from yards away

"Hey Kao!" Yong soo yelled

"What did the doctor say?" Mei asked before taking a sip of her tea

Kaoru then sat down and had some tea along with the rest of us.

"Her tests were completely normal before she left the asylum last month. Doctor Vargas and his assistant Ludwig both said that she had no problems with talking about mother and father's death anymore but they said she had a re-occurring night mare that might of caused her running away."

"It's been 3 days, aiyaaa. I want to help her aru." I said after putting my head in my hands

"Cheer up, you should be the last person to feel bad since I was the one who lost track of her." Yong soo said while smiling sadly and putting down his cup.

"Both of you are at fault here." Kaoru said non-nonchalantly "Kiku lived in a mental hospital/asylum because of how traumatizing our parent's deaths were and Yong soo lost her after he drove with her to the store." Kaoru said as he sipped his almost-gone tea

"Shut up Kaoru." Yong soo said

"What, you did say you were to blame." he shot back

"Both of you stop it, it's all of our faults." Mei said and she was right too

I started crying almost none visible tears since his head was down and got up to leave with out saying a word.

Yong soo was the only one who saw and walked after him.

"Aiyaaaaah! Kiku-chan where have you gone?" Yao sobbed into his pillow after quickly closing the door behind him.

"Cheer up Yao, we'll find her." Yong soo said next to my bed

He gave me a hug then left.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kiku since we both like eachother what does this mean?" I asked curious<p>

"Well since i'm a girl and your a boy shouldn't we be a couple?" she replied

"Good, you are female." I smiled and then grabbed her hand as we began to walk home.

"You couldn't tell?" she said

"Well, I called you a boy a few times but you just seemed to go along with it." I said

"Oh, sorry about that. At my home I prefered to be called a boy since I hoped that i'd get some more respect from my siblings." she said to me

"Oh, well i'll give you plenty of respect my dear." I said back and squeezed her hand

She smiled and and we stayed smiling silently all the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):2 HEH HEH I betcha didn't expect that~~~~! Oh i'm listening to I'm in heaven when you kiss me right now XD Arthur and Kiku's theme for this fic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N:1) Okay let's get this straight. (I'm sure I'm the only one is conflicted about this) KIKU IS... NOT... THE MAIN CHARACTER. Arthur is. =3= I usually write from Kiku's pov since it's oddly easier and nicer change of pace but Arthur is the main chara not Kiku; who fell into ARTHUR'S LIFE. Phew. Glad that's resolved and over with.**

(A/N:2) ENYA! MY 5TH GRADE TEACHER'S FAVORITE BAND I REMEMBERED THE OTHER DAY AND FOUND A SONG BY HER! ^.^ THIS IS MY MOST FAVORITE SONG SHE SANG CHECK IT OUT! ^^ It's called Anywhere is and it's so _peaceful~_

Take away spaces and brackets:

(http:/) (/www) (.) (youtube) (.com/watch?list) (=FLW9aBkvruJKL8F) (uHqRCpgsg&) (feature=endscreen&) (NR=1&v=CYUJ4LEgCj4)

* * *

><p>It was a pleasant and rather enjoyable walk home. It was 4 p.m. and sunny out, but a little hot outside. Kiku and I were traveling hand in hand and in a nice calm state. We didn't talk but occasionally glanced at each other and smiled.<p>

We passed a lot of trees, a few shops, and decided to stop by one.

"Oh, Kiku! Look a clothes store, how about we buy you some new clothes?" I asked since I doubted she had anything clean judging by her wearing the same worn jeans and very baggy green t-shirt with hello kitty in the center of it for 3 days now.

We were walking towards the store at a rather slow pace though.

"N-no I don't want to burden you Arthur..." she said while hanging her head

"It's definitely more than alright and I doubt you have much clothing anyway." I replied

She giggled then smiled at me.

"You remind me of Yong soo, how you just said that rather bluntly." she whispered

"I-i-I'm so sorry, err sorry!" I said rather sheepishly

"It's alright, I wasn't offended." she told me before walking into the store.

The store was incredibly big and when we got inside I realized we were in a shopping mall.

It's name was so similar to a particular clothes store's that I mistook it for one.

When walking inside we immediately spotted a directory and grabbed maps.

We made our way down the hallway and walked towards nearby shops and glanced into the windows at nothing in particular.

After walking through half of the ground level we made our way to the escalators and walked around the 2nd level. There were a lot of boutiques and brand name stores. We also passed by a toy store and an arcade.

we made our way to the escalators and walked around the 2nd level.

"Hey, Arthur! Let's look there." Kiku said suddenly then grabbed my hand and dashed to said store.

We walked inside and saw posters of models and saw various outfits on mannequins. Some were adorable and others very... scary.

Kiku went to the dresses and admired some of them. It looked as if she's never worn a dress before.

"You should try those on." I said encouragingly.

"Is it really okay?" Kiku asked quietly

"Yes! Go try it out." I grinned and waved my hand to the racks.

She looked at some of them and picked up a few, and by few I mean a rather large stack.

"I'll try them on right away!" she said as she sprinted to the dressing rooms and also beaming a lovely smile back at me.

* * *

><p>When Kiku came out she was wearing a flowy purple dress with black flowers for the pattern and black straps.<p>

"Like it?" she said

"You look great!" I replied cheerily

"Thanks." she said rather sheepishly and walked back inside

When she came back out she had on a plain light pink dress with and attached white sweater-thing and a dark pink trim at the bottom of the dress and above her... ahem.

Which by the way were kind of small... compared to other girls who walked by.

'N-not that I'm dirty or anything but she really was kinda... flat... not that she's not perfect already...'

I blushed and looked down.

It's too bad I wasn't aware of how that last thought came out of my mouth.

"W-well o-kay?" I heard her mumble.

I looked up to see a pink Kiku

With a giggle Kiku grabbed my hand and said "We should pay for these and get some lunch."

"Sure! But keep the dress on. You look even prettier." she smiled and said thanks while I grinned at her.

**Kiku pov**

I walked back into the changing room and grabbed my green t-shirt with hello kitty in the center and ragged blue jeans and had Arthur as to so kindly pay for the dresses.

As we walked out of the store we passed by some rather intriguing shops, a fountain, and I even saw one store just filled with candy!

We kept walking around for a while and finally arrived at the food court. It was a collision of delicious smelling seasonings, meat, cheese, and somehow I also smelled vegetables.

There were some really weird but cool places there. I saw a pizza place, a McDonald's, a Greek food place, a Chinese restaurant and a few others with weird name like "the great stake and potato co.".

"Can I have pizza?" I asked and Arthur who said sure and handed me 30$.

"Keep the change for anything you might wanna buy today. I'll buy my lunch and go get us seats." Arthur said

"You're really too kind to me." I said and walked to the brightly colored pizza place.

**Arthur pov**

By the looks of it she's never been to a mall or at least not recently, I thought. But I hope giving her some cash will let her at least not feel burdened to ask me for something.

I got in line to the Chinese restaurant and was last. I looked at the cashier's name tag and placed my order... In Chinese of course.

What? Being rich has advantages.

When the employee heard this and said back to me in mandarin "I'm from Beijing but this is the first I've heard an American speak it so fluently."

"Glad to know you speak it also Yao." I said and grinned

"Wha-? Oh. Name tag." He said in English and chuckled

Yao. Why was that name so familiar?

I moved off to the side and waited for my order.

"Arthur! I decided to come wait with you!~" A familiar voice called

I turned to see Kiku smiling at me and told her about the little event that had happen.

She laughed for a while and glanced up when I had gotten my food.

"Thank you, Yao" I said in mandarin

And he said "Please come by sometime again."

Suddenly Kiku got scared.

"Y-yao?" she said with widened eyes

"Hmmm?" he said with a dazed look in his eyes.

"It's me. Kiku" she said while suddenly looking fierce.

At this he gave her his full attention.

* * *

><p>"Kiku?" He whispered<p>

"Yes, but I'm all right. This is my boyfriend Arthur but I do not want to come back home with you." she said with anger in her eyes.

And with that she grabbed my tray then walked back to the table.

Yao and I were so shocked that we just stood there.

"You! How did this all start? How long have you known each other? How can I contact you?" he yelled and grabbed me by the collar.

"I'll write it down, just lemme go and eat my food!" I gave him my email and cell number and quickly walked away partially because he was scaring me and because I was starving.

"Okay Arthur." He said with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

At the table where Kiku sat, she was was gobbling down a pizza slice and guzzling a Snapple iced tea.

I sat down and started eating quietly.

After a few minutes I grabbed Kiku's hand and squeezed it gently.

She looked up and I noticed that her eyes were glistening.

"Kiku... It's alright, you can continue staying with me and you _don't_ have to talk about it."

I stared at her.

She nodded and I smiled back at me.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:2) woot! New update~! Been working on this in small fractions every few weeks. Since schools out June 6****th**** I'll either update every few days or write really long chaps, you decide!~ Reviews get me to update **_**fastahhhhh! **_**I'm serious.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N:1) *Gets body poked with a stick.***

**'**I-Is she...?**' 'NO, SHE'S ALIVE! AND SHE WILL WRITE!' '**HUZZAH!**'**

** . I forgot. All about writing fan fiction.**

**I HAVE NO EXCUSES FOR MY LAZINESS AND HUGE WANT TO WATCH SEVERAL ANIMES WITH OVER 5 EPS EACH DAY DURING MY SUMMER BREAK. **

BUT I DO HAVE THIS 1 REASON TO WHY I DID ALL THAT.

When _**otaku **_calls, I **have **to answer.

* * *

><p>I unlocked the door and put down my luggage after taking a look around our apartment.<p>

"Yo, bro I'm home!" I yelled 'cuz I was back and my brother should know I'm back for a few weeks since being away from him for a few days made me miss him and cousin Mathew was in Cuba for a month.

"Huh." I said

Looks like he was out.

"WHOA A SWORD!" I said

* * *

><p>Things were tense.<p>

Kiku had this dark atmosphere around her, one similar to one of my acquaintances named Ivan who was from Russia.

After Kiku and I had finished eating our lunch in an awkward silence, we started walking home with the few things we picked up from the mall. It was getting awfully dark and since Kiku was mad I was not in to good a mood from our earlier encounter with Yao either. I wouldn't even care if anything stunning would happen in the next 10 minutes.

I was holding the very few bags we had since Kiku was in a very bad mood and I thought it'd be better if I held them.

'America~F*CK YEAH! COMING TO THE FIELD TO SAVE THE MOTHERF*CKING DAY YEAH-'

My phone rang and knowing the ring tone of the caller I figured it was Alfred.

"Hello?" I answered

"BRO I MISSED YOU!"

"Yes, hi Alfred and what do you mean missed?"

"Well I'm back and it's a long story, well not really maybe a medium sized story but i'll tell you later; so where are you?"

"I'm almost at the Starbucks close to the train station, I just came back from the mall."

"Cool, I'll pick you up!" and with that he hung up.

"Well explaining this will be tough." I sighed

As we made our way past a few dark buildings I noticed how far behind I was Kiku and tried to catch up to her impeccable speed walk.

Too bad I wasn't fast enough.

* * *

><p>Well I just sat down on the couch and thought what I could do for the rest of the month until Mathew returned.<p>

'You don't know your beautiful~ That's what makes you beautiful~'

"Oh it's Artie!" I made Arthur's ring tone a song by one direction since he's totally in looooove~~ with them.

I picked up the phone, grabbed my keys, and hopped into my car assuming Arthur wanted me to hurry.

"Yellow~?" I said after starting the ignition.

"HURRY! ALFRED KIKU AND I HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! IT'S A WHITE TRUCK WITH A VET LOGO AT THE-"

"Shut up!" a deeper voice in the background had said

"OW!" I heard Arthur yell and the sound of the phone hitting a car floor.

I stepped on the gas and drove out of the neighborhood as fast as I could without getting a ticket.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I heard a girl scream

"Hey grab his phone." a second but higher voice said

"I can't find it." the deep voice said

"It doesn't matter anyways were here." another male voice said

"What are you guys going to do at an abandoned clothes factory?" I heard Arthur ask

"Oh you'll see the third voice said."

Abandoned clothes factory.

I know where they are.

Those are my old gang buddies.

I looked in the back seat and saw my two guns.

I also bought the sword just on a whim.

"Now let's see I'll need to pick up Ivan, Natalia will also go if he goes, Ludwig owes me a few favors, and Yao knows some crazy karate shiz..." I thought aloud as I made my plan.

Oh they will pay.

I told them I quit 2 years ago, but looks like they weren't happy with that.

Oh they will _so_ pay.

* * *

><p>I looked at Arthur and just barely was able to see he was just as uneasy as I was.<p>

Even though it was dark he noticed me looking and forced a sad smile, most likely to comfort me but I could still tell he was frightened.

We were being led down a few different hall ways and made our way into what looked to be an old place that had a few different broken assembly lines.

There were a few broken windows so I was able to see the other four people in here.

And one was holding a bag while the rest of them were grinning evilly.

The people who led us into this room were grinning as well and I realized they were looking me up and down hungrily.

Scared, I grabbed onto Arthur for support.

And I just hoped for the best out of all of this.

* * *

><p>'Don't wanna be an American idiot.<br>Don't want a nation under the new media  
>And can you hear the sound of hysteria?<br>The subliminal mind fu-'

"What do you want Alfred?" The bulky man said slightly annoyed that he was going to have to pause the television, miss some his favorite anime, and record it.

"Ivan, I need your help." Alfred said on the other line.

"And why would I help you?" Ivan replied cooly

"Because I really need your help and I'll do anything! Well, almost anything."

Alfred said desperately

"No thank you."

Ivan was amused because Alfred knows Ivan will always help him but isn't getting the usual "Da or of course or fine" and so Alfred is panicking because things sounded like he wasn't going to get Ivan to help.

"IVAN I'M BEGGING YOUUUUUUU!" Alfred yelled

"Alright, I will help you." Ivan said with a smile.

And then he pulled the phone further away from him.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I LOVE YOU! BRING YOUR PIPE AND WEAPONS TOO! I'M OUTSIDE I LOVE YOU YESSSSSSSS I OWE YOU SO MUCH!"

"Owe yes you do." Ivan said into the phone and then hung up.

He grabbed his weapons, called Natalia from the couch, and got they got their more interesting 'tools' and headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:2) **

**DUNDUNDUN** yeah i'm gonna write longer chaps from now on. |||OTL Don't hate me for getting a deviantart, that's why i've been gone.

Watch bakagohome~!


	10. Chapter 10

*eyes open up slowly*

I…see a white…_ light…_

*eyes open all the way*

_*gasp*_ **IT'S TOO BRIGHT!_ MY EYESSSS_**_!_ *Pant… pant…*

It's… a… _NEW_… **COMPUTER!**... And after**_ hours of raging_**… I managed to… transfer my_ files_!

**BAKA IS BACK BABY! BACK WITH FANFICTIONS…** Sorry that this is a faux update and not a real one but I'll putting up new chapters every 2 days since I have a week off from school now. I'll update stories at random and I'll update when the leaves fall first later on today and write/finish what I can by Friday (day after thanksgiving.) So** comment** telling me which you want done **first**! And I'll post stuff to Deviantart too as well!

^^; But I'll be** starting from chapter 1 on everything.** So parteh peoplez be happeh cuz' I am! ^^ and have you ever heard Japanese **dubstep?** O.O it'so weird… but kinda cool xD

alright gooday!~


	11. Real Chapter 10

(A/N1:) Here's an update I promised to you!~*cough* 4 days ago *cough* /brick'd

* * *

><p>Alfred's pov<p>

"So we gotz Luddy, Nat, Ivan, and Yaoi in the car. " Alfred said aloud while trying to avoid not hitting an old lady.

"It's Yao aru!" an angry Chinese man blurted "How many times do I have to tell you that, aiyaa."

"Yes, and I as well." An agitated German said. "Same here." A passionate Belarusian women chimed in.

"Calm yo ballz men… And lady, we're on a mission here; to save my brother and his chick or some girl who was with him called Kiku."

Kiku, Yao frowned at the mention of his mentally ill sister.

"Don't worry Yao, we'll get her back. So please smile, da?" Ivan said while smiling to his old friend in the front seat.

Suddenly Alfred's Black 2010 Chevy pickup truck stopped.

With a look of dismay on his face, Alfred said in a serious tone "Time to settle things once and for all."

Ivan and Ludwig nodded, remembering the days when they stood under Alfred's command in the biggest and baddest gang in all of the city. They got out of the car and took the weapons out of the back as well.

And with a smirk on his face, baseball bat in hand, and guns loaded Alfred turned to his companions and added "Oh and by the way guys, do _anything_ that's illegal."

This got some more responses from everyone. Alfred turned and started to make his way into the abandoned place while the other veteran gang members followed him.

* * *

><p>Arthur's POV<p>

It was dark and cool in this building. But most of all it was frightening. Kiku and I were tied up in some closet too scared to even speak. We just looked at each other in silence, neither really knowing what to say. Fearing for our lives, all the while.

"Don't worry Kiku, we'll get out of this." Arthur said with a sad smile.

"I only hope so Arthur." Kiku said back

Alfred POV

We walked into the building through the rusted door way. The factory was dimly lit considering it was late in the afternoon and the windows were almost as high as the cielings.

There we're a few other doors in the wide open space but before we could check them out I heard a voice.

"Well, well, well, Look what the cat dragged in." A mysterious voice had said

I knew that voice anywhere. That _Turkish_ accent.

"SADIQ! GET YOUR SS OUT HERE NOW!" I yelled weapon in hand and ready to strike. So were the others, good pals."

"Calm down, you're as annoying as Hercules, geez." Sadiq replied

"Where are they? Where's Arthur and the girl?!" I said impatiently

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Sadiq said in a mocking tone.

I walked up closer to him, and the rest of us did the same, not wanting to get too close, but to be able to keep a good eye on him in the dark.

"Tell me." I growled

"If you can beat me in a fist fight." He replied

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned

"You heard me." He shot back "If I win you get your friends back but you also have to become my lackey. If you win I'll give your friends back. One on one and nobody interferes" Sadiq answered me

"And what happens if I don't want to fight you?" I said which was impossible because I was ready to smash his face into a wall right now.

"Then your friends aren't leaving here alive." Sadiq said with a grin on his stupid face

"Alright guys leave this to me." I said and before any of them could interrupt me I continued "And if any one of you ends up making me lose this, you're not leaving here alive." I threatened

Natalia only hmphed, Ludwig scowled, Yao looked concerned, and Ivan looked disappointed obviously because he couldn't fight Sadiq as well.

"Let's go burger boy." Sadiq said and dashed towards me

I dropped my bat and one of my guns and launched myself into his direction.

We'll see who'll win this fight Sadiq, we'll see.

* * *

><p>(AN2:) I'm so sorry I couldn't get around to this earlieeeeer uugh I kinda also forgot too but I'll get to work on my other stories as well so tune in for more! :D


	12. Chapter 11

_(A/N1) Here's an update I promised to you!~*cough* last year /stoned/ Happy Easter ^^!_

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred POV<strong>

Natalia was on the ground unconscious, Ludwig was clutching his side, Yao was slumped on the wall, while Ivan and I were just barely able not to stagger.

"What's wrong?" Sadiq taunted "I thought you weren't going to lose this fight." He ran up to me and punched my gut.

I coughed and fell while Ivan was swinging at Sadiq. He hardly landed any hits with his pipe but when he wasn't looking, Sadiq gave a mean uppercut to Ivan's chin and knocked him out cold.

"It looks like I won this battle." From my hazy vision I noticed most of that Turk's henchmen were on the ground as well. And with a few faltering steps Sadiq made his way towards my spot on the floor.

He grabbed me by my collar and then he said "Now, since I'm a nice guy I will let your little friends go."

"And what about me?" I scowled at his stupid face.

"You'll be my new lackey as you promised." He then started to cackle and I couldn't take anymore so I started to drift …. Off…. To…. Sl- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Arthur POV**

"No Alfred!" I yelled as they shoved us out of the hideout. I can't believe I dragged him into a situation such as this! "Al!" I screamed before the doors of the building were closed.

Ivan, Ludwig, Natalia, and myself were in the car Alfred arrived in on our way to our respective homes. We had just dropped off Natalia and Ludwig and I were the only ones Left in the car.

He hadn't said a single word to me since this whole fiasco started.

"Kiku, Yao, Alfred." I mumbled

"Hmm?" The tall blonde said absently.

"They still have our friends!" I yelled "How could something like this have happened?!" I started to cry

"Arthur, it's alright, we fought our hardest and I'm sure we'll get your brother back somehow." He smiled at me but I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Ludwig, I only hope so." I replied as the car stopped.

"Here you are, Good night." The German smiled at me while we were parked on the curb so I could get inside the apartment.

I got out of the car and started to plan how we would get those people back to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Yao POV<strong>

From my foggy vision I saw Kiku with her head in her hands and Alfred on the floor passed out. Our captors had went out for pizza and left us here. Sadiq lingered though and saw I was barely up.

"Yao, I hope you get comfy, because help is not coming for a looooong time." He snickered and with that remark he left the building.

I crawled over to Kiku and hugged her.

"Kiku, I love you and your big brother always will." Then my vision faded.


End file.
